


Emergency in the PP Cabin

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Neglect, Emaciated Mooshroom, Gen, If you can’t handle depictions of animal neglect, Not Beta Read, Panic, Podzol Party, The PP mascot is nonbinary, This wasn’t supposed to be so sad, idk how i got here, then do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Hypnotizd was woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic call from Beef.“Meet me at the PP Cabin!” He said.
Relationships: VintageBeef & Hypnotizd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Emergency in the PP Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was thinking about the PP mascot and realized they weren’t visited in a hot minute. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a story about two guys drinking PP’s suspicious stew and hallucinating for a day.
> 
> I can’t even explain how much of a turn this took instead. 
> 
> PP mascot’s name changes every time they’re mentioned!
> 
> Anyway, trigger warning for starvation and neglect of a mooshroom.
> 
> Don’t worry though, because it does have a happy ending :)

Brrrrrrrrnnng! Brrrrrnnng! 

Hypno’s phone chimed. Hypno, who was sound asleep until now, slammed his hand on it and pressed the power button to make it stop. 

When it rang again, he sat up and checked the caller ID and time before picking up.

“A call at 2AM, Beef?”

“Hypno! Quick! You need to grab your Elytra, it’s an emergency! Meet me at the PP cabin!” Beef practically shouted into the phone before hanging up without another word.

Suddenly feeling more alert, Hypno shot out of bed, to change out of his pajamas and equip his elytra. He grabbed a stack of rockets, an enderchest, and a plain black baseball cap. He had to forego his usual bandana to save time.

If it really was an emergency, Hypno didn’t want to be late to the scene. 

As he flew to the PP cabin, Hypno tried to think of what possible situation could cause such panic in Beef. Did their cabin catch fire? Did he summon a wither in the forest? Had he lost his pickaxe in a cave again?

When the cabin was in sight, he spotted Beef pacing back and forth in front of the cabin. As soon as Beef spotted him, too, he began shouting.

“Hypno! Thank goodness you’re here, I didn’t want to check out the situation before you got here. Come on.” He said, grabbing Hypno’s arm and dragging him toward the back of the cabin.

“Beef, what’s going—“ 

His eyes widened, mouth hanging open with an unfinished sentence. Suddenly, he shook himself from Beef’s—who’d stopped in his tracks at what he saw—grip to run toward the fenced in, brown mooshroom.

“Patrick! Oh! Beef! What do we do?!” 

Paul Pervasive was laying down in the little area that the two PP members had built for them. 

It had been months since the last time they visited. The cauldron they’d left full of water was empty save for dust and dirt that had accumulated over time. The hay bales just outside of the fence were gone up to a certain point. Up to where Pearson could reach. 

Petty Perry looked worse for wear. Starved. Neglected. Weak to the point where standing was difficult. 

Beef shook himself out of his daze and sped-walked toward Polly Petunia’s made-shift house where Hypno was opening the gate.

“Um, okay. I think. We can save Peter Pickles. We just—we have to feed them. Do you have any wheat on you?” Beef said, shifting this way and that, inspecting the mooshroom that hadn’t yet noticed their owners. 

“Maybe somewhere in my ender chest? Oh, Water! Water! Do you have a bucket of water? Poor Pierre must be so thirsty! I can’t believe we didn’t leave any extra hay bales or water with them.”

Hypno placed down his enderchest and looked for his shulker box of food. There had to be wheat in there. 

Beef also opened the enderchest to try to find a bucket of water. 

“I think we should get them to drink water first.” Hypno said, wheat splayed out on the floor in front of him while he rubbed Parsley Parmesan’s back, hoping to soothe them. 

“Yeah, let me just—I can’t find...“ Beef mumbled more to himself than to Hypno, as he looked through shulker box after shulker box. “Hypno, what if I don’t—!”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, he didn’t need to. Hypno was just about to begin looking through his own shulker boxes before Beef whisper-shouted a ‘yes!’ And turned back to Parker, holding several water buckets.

Patty Persimmon, for their part, finally realized their owners were there with them. Beef watched as Pete’s eyes began slowly closing. 

“Noooo, come on Pat, hang in there. Here, I have some water for you!” He said, lowering the bucket down to Paisley’s mouth. When Paige didn’t move, he started slowly trickling the water on Parker’s tongue, which was barley visible through parted lips. 

After a few seconds, Pascal’s lips began to part further and Beef could see the effort of movement from Petunia’s tongue. He kept the water flowing into their mouth.

“Shhhh shhh shhh, it’s okay Pablo, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Hypno said quietly, still stroking Penelope’s side.

A little while later saw the two PP members slowly feeding their mascot pieces of wheat. 

They didn’t know how long it would take to get Peeta back to good health—to a good weight—but while laying with Philip that night, they both agreed that they wouldn’t leave the cabin until then. 

* * *

They woke up the next morning to licks in the face from Poppy. 

Peyton’s eyes no longer held that opaque sheen of bear death anymore, already looked so alive. 

“Aw Piper! I’m covered in slobber now!” Beef cried out, laughing.

Hypno joined in the laughter, couldn’t help it as it bubbled out of him. 

Pancho mooed and the PP members continued laughing until tears filled their eyes and suddenly they let all their previous emotions—shock, panic, desperation, fear, guilt—flow out of them. No longer as worried or pained. 

They cried until their stomachs growled. Sniffling, they fed Pippa first. Then they made a couple hay bales and created a trough for Percy to drink water from. 

They still couldn’t stand, so the PP members made sure to leave the hay and water within reach. 

Then, leaving the gate to the make-shift mooshroom house open, they walked out a bit and brought out food from their own shulker boxes. 

After eating they looked at each other, and smiled.

Petey Pumpernickel would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to write the hallucinating PP members, so I might make that a sequel. 
> 
> Also, I tried not to use the same name twice.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
